When you least expect it
by Fanpire109
Summary: Set during Bad Reputation. There's an explosion in the choir room when one glee club member is injured how will the rest react? Will this tragic event bring some closer together? Was the explosion an accident or was it planned?
1. The Aftermath

**I do not own anything if I did you would have seen this on Glee and wouldn't be reading it**

Rachel sat up once she thought everything had settled down. She was about to play her Run Joey Run for the Glee club when out of nowhere there was an explosion.

After she figured out that she was okay her next concern was to make sure Jesse had not been injured in the explosion.

It was hard to see much because everything went everywhere. The walls and ceiling were still intact but the piano as well as the rest of the instruments and other equipment the club uses were scattered everywhere.

She could see movement coming from where everyone else was though, so she wasn't too worried about Jesse.

She started calling his name and crawling in the direction of where he had been seated before the explosion.

She could hear Mr. Schuester asking Quinn if she and her baby are okay and thankfully they are.

Rachel could hear him asking each student if they were okay but she tuned him out because she was starting to get worried.

There was a lot of rubble where she thought Jesse was, so she was having a difficult time finding him and she hadn't heard his voice yet which was odd unless he had been knocked unconscious.

She finally saw curly brown hair but she could also see red mixed in which meant his head was bleeding.

She immediately went into panic mode screaming his name and shoving the remaining debris from his body.

She was about to gather her boyfriend's broken, unconscious body in her arms when Mr. Schue stopped her and said with a strong yet concerned voice

"Rachel, no don't move him! You could end up accidently hurting him more than he already is because you don't know if his neck and spine have been injured or not. Mercedes call 911! Finn, Mike go find out what's going on outside but be careful if it looks dangerous come back here immediately. "

Rachel sat there trying to hold back tears as she watched Mr. Schue look Jesse over to try to get at least a vague idea of how badly he had been injured.

After looking Jesse over the best he could Will turned to Mercedes who was on the phone with the paramedics and said, "Let them know he's unconscious, breathing but it sounds a little off, his pulse is strong, his head is bleeding, there blood coming from somewhere else but I can't figure out where from without moving him, and I felt him flinch when I touched his right knee, so there must be something wrong with."

He then turned back to Jesse terrified that the boy had stopped breathing in the little bit of time he had looked away and hoping that he would regain consciousness soon.

Hearing sniffling he looked up to see tears falling out of Rachel's eyes. He placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry Rachel he's going to be okay"

"You don't know that for sure. You're just saying that to make me feel better! I can tell by your eyes you're scared too! Quit lying Mr. Schue!" she said as she lost it and began to sob

Mercedes had come over to let Mr. Schuester know that the paramedics would be here in about five minutes, but when she saw her friend in so much distress she pulled her into a tight hug

The room had grown completely quiet and all eyes were on Jesse when a painful groan was heard

The entire room got tense

Mr. Schue looked down and could see Jesse struggling to wake up

He started rubbing the injured teen's shoulder and with a tone one would normally use with a scared two-year-old said "Jesse, it's okay bud, there was an explosion of some kind and you got hurt but you're going to be fine just open your eyes but don't move or talk."

Jesse slowly opened his eyes but didn't listen to what Mr. Schue said about not moving and tried to sit up. Thankfully when his arms gave out on him, Mr. Schuester, Rachel, and Mercedes all immediately went to catch him.

Rachel caught him around the torso, Mercedes caught his shoulders, and Mr. Schue caught his neck, hopefully preventing any more injuries.

They laid him to where he was resting with his back against Rachel's chest with her shoulders supporting his neck. Little noises of pain were coming from Jesse and Rachel just kept whispering soothing words to him and places kisses on his bloody forehead.

Just then Mike and Finn walked back into the room followed by a team of paramedics.

One immediately went to Jesse and started checking his vitals. While pulling out a penlight she

asked "How long ago did he regain consciousness?"

"About a minute before you guys got here"

"What's his name?"

"Jesse"

"Okay, Jesse I'm going to shine this light in your eyes and I need you to stay completely still and don't close your eyes."

As soon as the light hit Jesse's right eye he yelped in pain

When the paramedic went to shine the light in Jesse's left eye Rachel smacked her hand away before the light hit Jesse's eye and yelled "CAN'T YOU SEE THAT IT'S HURTING HIM WHY WOULD YOU DO IT TO HIM AGAIN!"

The paramedic was about to get pissed but when she saw how protective a hold Rachel had on Jesse and the way she looked at him she realized that the girl was terrified and anything or anyone who was causing this boy anymore pain than he was already experiencing was an enemy.

"Sweetheart I'm just checking to see if he has a concussion based upon his reaction, he does, but I still need to check his other eye"

It took everything Rachel had listen to Jesse hiss in pain again

Once the paramedics had a neck brace on Jesse they moved him off of Rachel and onto a backboard which was placed on a gurney.

The medics decided that since Quinn was pregnant she also needed to come with them but that everyone else could bring themselves to the hospital to be checked out because even though they weren't seriously hurt there were a few minor injuries

Seeing the death grip Jesse had on Rachel's hand she was allowed to ride with him.

After the ambulance had taken off Mr. Schuester started calling everyone's parents starting with Jesse's. After everyone's parents had been informed the group headed to the hospital.

Rachel and Quinn were already in the waiting room both with a clean bill of health. The entire Glee club was checked over Puck had 12 stitches in his arm, Tina had 5 in her knee, and Mike broke his arm. Other than that the rest were okay.

Even when parents started to arrive no one would leave without knowing how Jesse was. Although he was not very liked amongst New Directions they were all worried about him.

Rachel looked up as the doors to the Emergency Room opened and a man with curly brown hair in either his late 20s or early 30s wearing a suit walked in with a worried look on his face. Even though Rachel had never met him she assumed he was Jesse's uncle.

Mr. Schue also made the same assumption and walked over to the man and introduced himself.

"Oh hi I'm Nathan St. James. His parents are still in Bali but are booking a flight as we speak so they should be here sometime tomorrow afternoon"

"Okay well we've all decided to wait to hear how he is if that's okay?"

"Yes, of course it's perfectly fine I guess I'll wait here with everyone else" Nathan said then taking a seat and mingling with the rest of the adults

A little while later a doctor walked out and said "I'm looking for the family of Jesse St. James"

Nathan immediately stood up and walked over to the doctor while everyone else sat on the edge of their seats


	2. At the Hospital

**Just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed because without reviews I wouldn't know that anyone actually liked this story lol**

**Also if anyone has an idea they would like to see happen in this story put it in a review or if you don't want anyone else to know about it send me a private message. Not making promises saying all ideas will be used but they will all be considered so thank you and enjoy**

Rachel was struggling to stay in her chair and not run up to the doctor with Jesse's uncle. She felt as if she had as much right as him to know how Jesse was doing. I mean sure Jesse and his uncle shared blood and Nathan had known Jesse since the day he was born and as for Rachel the closest thing to blood relation the two had was that Rachel was currently wearing some of his blood and she had only known him for about a month.

So, even though it was hard Rachel stayed with the rest of the group and was completely focused on Nathan's facial features. Unfortunately another thing he and Jesse shared was the ability to wear a completely blank face.

She saw Nathan shake the doctor's hand and then right before he walked through a set of double doors pointed to the group and told the doctor something who nodded at his words.

Rachel felt her body go tense as the doctor walked towards the group. As soon as he was close enough she leapt out of her seat and got right in front of the doctor maybe a little too close to him.

After the doctor took a step away from Rachel he cleared his throat and said

"I heard that you all are also here for Mr. St. James. Is that correct?"

After a nod he continued

"Well, due to the explosion Jesse is currently suffering from a concussion, five broken ribs, and a sprained knee. He is also covered in cuts and bruises most are minor but 3 required stitches. One by his right temple and one at the back of his head each have 15. The last one is on his left side and required 67 stiches in total. That is where the majority of his blood loss came from and we had to give him a blood transfusion which he is responding well to. The broken ribs were slightly straining his ability to breathe, so we have him on the nasal cannula to give him a little help and raise his oxygen levels back up. The knee will need to be looked at more closely once the swelling goes down because he may need surgery somewhere down the road. I have no doubt that he'll make a full recovery. I see no signs of permanent damage. So are there any

questions?"

"Can I see him?"

"Yes, right through those double doors, take a left and it'll be the 4th door on your right Room 128"

"Thank you"

Right before she was about to go her father grabbed her arm and stopped her

"Rachel, don't you think you should at least wait until his uncle comes out of there?"

"No, Daddy I can't wait any longer I know he wants to see me. I promise that if when I go in there I sense that I'm in the way or something I'll leave. Okay?"

"Fine, go ahead"

After that Rachel walked to Jesse's room wondering what she'd see once she got there.

Right before she opened the door she took a deep breath.

When she walked in she saw Jesse asleep on the bed hooked up to a couple machines with needles and tubes in him. The hardest to look at was the nasal cannula because it meant he needed help breathing. The thought of him having trouble breathing scared her. This whole thing scared her. She just wanted to turn back the clock and get him to skip going to Glee club with her today. She hated feeling like she had no control over situations and this definitely was a situation where she had no control. With another deep breath and started to close the door.

His uncle was sitting in a chair next to his bed and with a worried look he watched his nephew sleep. As the door closed he turned his attention from Jesse and looked at Rachel.

She stood with her back against the door and suddenly felt like her dad was right and maybe she should've waited a little longer to come in when she said

"Ummm, I can come back later. I don't want to interrupt anything."

She was starting to open the door when she heard

"Actually, you have perfect timing. I really need to call his parents and let them know how he's doing, but I didn't want to leave him because I don't want him waking up and no one's in the room with him. So, if you don't mind could you sit with him for a little while? It's an international call so I'm not sure how long it'll take but I'll try to hurry"

"No, no take your time. I don't mind sitting with him. I'm Rachel Berry by the way"

She said as she shook his hand

"Nathan St. James and thanks again for sitting with him I really appreciate it"

"You're welcome it's really no trouble at all. I really wanted to see him"

And with that Nathan walked out the door

Rachel quietly sat down in the chair Nathan had previously been sitting in. She very gently grabbed Jesse's hand, scared that she would hurt him.

She sat there and watched as his chest moved up and down with every breath he took. She found the sound of his heart monitor to be soothing. She didn't know what she would've done if she would've lost him. They may not have been together very long, but she could feel herself falling in love with the curly haired, blue eyed boy.

Just then she saw his face scrunch up and then his eyes popped open. He was obviously confused about where he was because she could see the fear on his face. She realized Nathan probably knew he'd react this way when he woke up, so he wanted a familiar face there to make Jesse feel more comfortable.

Once she saw him trying to get up and pull the nasal cannula out of his nose she knew she needed to step in before he ended up hurting himself even worse.

"No, baby you need to keep that there it's helping you. You need it," She said as she pulled his hand away.

She gently pushed him back down on the bed while saying

"Shh, Jesse it's okay. I'm here. You're going to be fine, but you need to lie back down. You're in the hospital. Do you remember what happened?"

He lied back and once he could breathe normally again he opened his eyes and really looked at her for the first time.

"Rachel? What happened? How did I get here? Are you okay? What's going on?"

"Okay, slow down there was an explosion in the choir room today. No one knows how it happened, but the police are looking into it. You got hurt pretty bad, but you are going to be fine. No one else was severely injured. How are you feeling? Do you remember anything after the explosion?"

"I can kind of remember waking up in the choir room. It's kind of fuzzy though. I do feel better than earlier, but my head, my chest, and my knee are hurting pretty bad."

"You have a concussion, five broken ribs, and your knee is sprained, so that might be why they hurt."

Both teens shared a small laugh but Jesse then found out that maybe laughing wasn't a smart idea right now when a sharp pain that even though he tried to ignore it but he couldn't and let out a long hiss of pain and grabbed where the pain was coming from.

This immediately sent Rachel into a panic

"JESSE? WHAT'S WRONG? DO YOU NEED ME TO GET SOMEONE?"

Before she could run out the door he grabbed her arm and said

"I'm fine I just can't laugh right now I guess. It doesn't hurt near as much now. It only lasted for a few seconds."

"Okay, sorry it just scared me. I just keep seeing you lying on the floor unconscious. You looked so breakable. You still do. For a moment right after I found you I thought you were dead, but Mr. Schue came over and started checking you over to see what was wrong and he said you were breathing, so I got less scared then but I was still so afraid that I was going to lose you."

Rachel tried to stop the tears but a few trader tears seeped through

"Hey, don't cry. You said it yourself I'm going to be fine. There's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, you're right. Oh, I almost forgot. Your Uncle Nathan is here. Right now he's trying to get in touch with your parents. Mr. Schue called them right after the paramedics had you in the ambulance and they called him and told him what happened, so he came. Last I heard your parents were trying to get a flight back and that they should be back here sometime tomorrow afternoon. What's wrong?"

"I'm just kind of surprised my dad is coming. Right before they left we had a pretty big fight and we haven't talked to each other since."

"He's still your dad, Jesse. He loves you. I'm sure he's worried about you. If anything he probably feels guilty because the last time you spoke it was on bad terms and now he gets a call saying you're being rushed to the hospital because of an explosion."

"You don't know my dad. He doesn't love anyone, especially not me. He probably is just pissed off that my mom made their vacation shorter because of me. If they haven't left yet and he hears that he does not have to make an appearance at a funeral and play the part of the distraught father then he probably won't even come."

Rachel didn't know what to say about that. She was treasured by both of her fathers. Sure there were times when they weren't pleased with her behavior, but she had never doubted their love for her.

"Hey, don't feel bad for me. I'm used to it. It's been that way my whole life. My dad doesn't care about what I'm doing unless it either tarnishes his name or costs him money. My mom she cares not as much as she used to but she still cares. She calls me at least once a week to make sure I'm okay and everything. She probably is actually worried about me. Don't repeat this, but I miss her and I'm glad she's coming home"

"It's okay to miss your mom."

After that the two sat in comfortable silence for a little while

"Jesse, you really should get some rest. I can see you're exhausted."

"No, it's okay. I want to stay up and just be with you"

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here when you wake up and you need to rest, so your body can heal"

"Okay fine you win. I'll go to sleep but if you need to leave you better wake me up before you go or I'm going to be really mad at you" he said with a slight grin

"I promise. Now goodnight, Jesse"

"Goodnight"

And with that Jesse finally let his exhausted body fall asleep while Rachel combed her fingers through his curly hair making sure she was careful and didn't cause his head to move which would potentially wake up the slumbering boy or aggravate either of the gashes on his head.


End file.
